


Pretty Pictures

by Geezyxo



Series: The Newlywed AU [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Crossdressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-17
Updated: 2012-03-17
Packaged: 2017-11-02 02:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geezyxo/pseuds/Geezyxo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are a million pretty pictures in the world, but none of them are as pretty as <br/>Gerard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Pictures

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my beta, [Sheepy](http://member.mibba.com/16094/)

_There are a million pretty pictures in the world, but none of them are as pretty as  
Gerard._

Frank wakes up to the soft glow of the morning sunlight filtering in through the hotel window. He can hear the noise of the city waking up and starting its day. The busy hum of car engines, the padding of shoes on pavement. Then there’s the gentle breathing coming from the body next to him. 

Gerard looks like an angel, Frank thinks, and wonders how he got so lucky. The light shining into the room is bathing him in the warm, orange glow of the morning light. His soft pink lips were parted, just slightly, and he had one arm up by his head, the other on his stomach. 

He really wanted Gerard to wake up, so he could kiss those lips he loved so much, but he really couldn’t blame Gerard for wanting to sleep in. The last few days had been pretty hectic, what with everything going on. 

Frank propped himself up on his elbow, and leaned down slowly, brushing his lips over Gerard’s so gently it might as well have been the wind ghosting over Gerard’s lips, instead of his own. He pressed more firmly, but not enough to wake the other man. He pecked Gerard’s lips again, and again before moving across his jaw, down his neck, and then to his stomach, pushing the crisp, white sheets down as he went. 

He nuzzled his nose in the dark patch of hair that resided on Gerard’s lower abdomen. He loved everything that made up Gerard, even the parts that some might consider gross, and he loved to be as close to them as possible. 

The moment he took Gerard into his mouth, the weight of his cock heavy on Frank’s tongue, Frank moaned. He loved the feeling, the taste, everything. He didn’t even care how sappy that sounded, it was the truth and he would stick to it. It’s not like Gerard wasn’t just as bad about it anyway, and Gerard’s opinion was the only one that really mattered. 

He could hear Gerard making little noises above him, but he doubted that he had woken up yet. Gerard was a screamer. A very loud one at that. 

Frank swirled his tongue around the head of Gerard’s half hard cock, already tasting the salty-sweet spread of precum leaking from his slit. He spread it around with his tongue, loving the way it felt on his tongue, almost like a paste.

He was slightly startled when he felt long fingers tangle in his bed-tousled hair. He looked up to see Gerard, eyes heavy-lidded and trained on Frank. There was a small smile creeping up at the corners of his cupid bow lips, and his breaths were coming in short, ragged huffs. 

Gerard let out an obscene moan when Frank went further down on him, running the tip of his tongue along the throbbing vein on the underside of Gerard’s rock hard dick. Frank reciprocated the moan, like a game of telephone, sending vibrations all throughout Gerard’s body. That was probably one of Frank’s favorite things to do when he was giving Gerard head. He loved the way it made him come undone, made his back arch and Frank’s name come spilling out of those profane lips he loved so much.

It wasn’t long before Gerard was coming hard down his throat, the familiar taste flowing over his tongue. He let Gerard fuck his mouth, riding out the high. 

When he pulled back, Frank was greeted with the sight of a totally wrecked Gerard. It made him smile, to know that _he_ had done that. Nobody else but him got to see Gerard that way, it was like their own little secret, one among many.

“Jesus Frank. What, what was that?” He was still out of breath, and gasping for air. 

“Your early morning wake up call.” Frank smiled down at him from where he was on his knees, still perched between the other man’s thighs. 

“Just so you know, you have to wake me up like that every morning now.” Gerard smiled back, a cheeky smirk that only included one side of his mouth. 

“Keep dreaming love.” Frank crawled over Gerard’s debauched form to give him a sweet kiss, properly this time. The atmosphere around them when they pulled apart had changed. It was slow, like the world had stopped, just so the couple could stay in the moment, uninterrupted. 

“Good morning Mr. Iero.” Gerard’s smile was sweet this time, exalting. 

“Good morning Mrs. Iero.” His smile turned to a pout, more on the playful side. 

“Why Mrs.?” 

“Because dear,” Frank leaned down to whisper in his ear, “you’re the one who loves having my cock up your ass so much.” He finished his sentence with a lingering kiss to the hollow behind Gerard’s ear before pulling back to look into the hazel eyes that plagued his dreams. 

“Does that mean I can wear panties?” Frank groaned, falling forward on Gerard’s chest. It was the first time Gerard seemed to take notice of Frank’s own little problem, and he giggled that charming giggle of his. “Come on, I’ll blow you in the shower before we go out for breakfast.” Frank never got out of bed so fast in his life.


End file.
